Love String
by yewookie9
Summary: INFO PENTING DI CHAPTER TERBARU Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah kau juga mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu, tapi suatu ikatan diantara kita berdua membuat kita sulit untuk bersatu. (Mianhe summary ff ini gaje banget.)
1. Chapter 1

**L****OVE STRING**

Main Pair : YeWook (?), KyuWook (?)

Cast : -Kim Ryeowook (Y)

-Kim Jongwoon / Yesung (N)

-Cho Kyuhyun (N)

-Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk (Y)

-Lee Donghae (N)

-Kim Youngwoon (N)

-Park Jungsoo (Y)

-Cho Kyuhyun (N)

-Kim Jaejoong (Y) *cameo

-Jung Yunho (N) *cameo

(Cast-nya author tulis berdasarkan yang sebenarnya, nanti baru akan terjadi perubahan marga dan lain-lainnya pada nama mereka di dalam cerita.)

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tiap couple saling memiliki satu sama lain, dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Warning : Genderswitch

Rate : T (rate akan berubah seiring chapter yang bermunculan)

Summary : Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah kau juga mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu, tapi suatu ikatan diantara kita berdua membuat kita sulit untuk bersatu. (Mianhe summary ff ini gaje banget.)

**Chapter 1**

Ryeowook POV

"Annyeonghasseo, Lee Ryeowook imnida." Ucapku seraya membungkuk memberi hormat kepada namja di hadapanku. Ia terlihat sedikit gugup saat matanya secara tidak langsung bertemu dengan mataku. Apa dia suka padaku? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Ah ne, neodo annyeonghasseo, Kim Youngwoon imnida panggil saja Kangin. Kau benar-benar cantik sama seperti ummamu."

"Chagiya jangan bicara seperti itu, aku kan jadi malu." Ucap ummaku malu-malu. Benar, namja tadi adalah kekasih ummaku Lee Jungsoo. Apa aku masih bisa menyebut marga umma dan margaku dengan 'Lee'? Karena nampaknya tidak lama lagi marga kami akan berubah jadi Kim.

"Jeongmal Mianhe sepertinya putraku akan sedikit terlambat. Tadi dia bilang ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Maklum, dia ketua OSIS di sekolahnya."

Aku hanya membalas ucapan namja itu dengan senyuman. Sedikit terlambat katanya, menunggu kedatangannya saja sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jam sekarang dia meminta kami untuk menunggu anaknya lagi. Dasar namja, tidak pernah bisa tepat waktu.

Daripada membuang-buang waktu lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diriku lebih lanjut. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui namaku Lee Ryeowook, orang biasa memanggilku Wookie. Aku berumur 13 tahun dan sekolah di ELF Junior Highschool, sekolah khusus untuk yeoja. Tinggiku bisa dibilang di bawah rata-rata tinggi yeoja pada umumnya, tapi aku kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan yang artinya tinggiku masih bisa bertambah. Ummaku adalah seorang janda. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara umma dan appaku karena saat mereka berpisah aku masih sangat kecil. Intinya, umma sudah bertahun-tahun menjanda, jadi jika namja ini ingin menikahi ummaku tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolaknya yang penting umma merasa bahagia.

"Appa, mianhe aku terlambat." Ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri tempat kami. Tampan juga, tapi sayang lebih pendek dariku. Sepertinya namja itu anak kekasih ummaku. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, dia pasti baru pulang dari sekolah. Saat kulihat lambang sekolah di jas sekolahnya, aku pun melongo seketika. Dia siswa SM Junior Highschool! Itu adalah sekolah paling elite di Seoul dan yang bisa bersekolah di sana bukanlah sembarang orang.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, appa mengerti akan kesibukanmu. Teukie perkenalkan ini putraku."

"Annyeonghasseo, Kim Jongwoon imnida. Anda bisa memanggilku Yesung."

"Neodo annyeong, Lee Jungsoo imnida atau kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. Mungkin kau tidak akan menyukaiku tapi aku harap kau bisa menerimaku"

"Yesung duduklah, ada yang harus kita semua bicarakan." Ucap kekasih ummaku pada anaknya. Kalian heran mengapa aku terus memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan kekasih ummaku? Jawabannya adalah kerana aku lupa nama namja itu, hahaha # author : wookie, candaanmu garing. Wookie : diam lu, thor. #

"Begini, sebenarnya.."

"Appa dan Leeteuk ahjumma ingin menikah kan." Potong namja yang bernama Yesung itu. "Kalau kalian memang mau menikah silahkan saja, aku tidak melarang kalian."

"Be-benarkah kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya kekasih ummaku pada Yesung yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ada kesedihan dalam mata Yesung. Meskipun sejak datang tadi hingga sekarang ia hanya terlihat dingin tapi aku bisa melihat kesedihan itu meski kami tidak saling menatap sekali pun.

"Bagaimana denganmu Wookie?" Pertanyaan ummaku sontak menyadarkanku dari pemikiranku tadi.

"Kalau umma bahagia dengan ahjussi, maka aku tidak bisa melarang kalian." Ucapku pada umma. Asalkan ummaku bahagia, aku pun akan bahagia. Tapi saat aku melihat kearah Yesung, ia terlihat kecewa. Apa ia berharap aku akan menolak pernikahan mereka? Tapi mana mungkin aku melakukan hal jahat seperti itu. Kalau aku menolak sama saja aku menghancurkan kebahagiaan ummaku. Aku pun menundukkan wajahku menghindari tatapan Yesung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku appa dan memanggil Yesung dengan panggilan oppa. Yesung, kau pun harus memanggil Teukie dengan panggilan umma. Toh tidak lama lagi kami akan menikah." Ucap kekasih ummaku padaku dan Yesung. MWO?! Aku harus memanggil Yesung dengan panggilan oppa, jadi dia lebih tua dariku. Tapi kenapa tingginya tidak lebih tinggi dariku? ANDWAE! Aku tidak mau memanggil namja yang lebih pendek dariku dengan panggilan oppa! # author : emangnya usia dilihat dari tingginya. Wookie : lu bisa diam nggak sih, thor. #

Dua minggu kemudian setelah pertemuan itu, umma dan Kangin ahjussi pun menikah. Dan setelah itu aku dan umma pindah ke rumah Kangin ahjussi, mungkin aku harus mulai memanggilnya appa. Aku pun pindah sekolah ke SM Junior Highschool, kata appa agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Yesung oppa. Aku dan appa sendiri sudah mulai dekat dan tidak canggung lagi, sedangkan Yesung oppa sendiri masih belum mau memanggil ummaku dengan panggilan umma. Sampai sekarang dia masih memanggilnya ahjumma.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di SM Junior Highschool dan sialnya pagi ini aku bangun terlambat. Karena tidak ingin dianggap malas oleh appa dan Yesung oppa, aku terpaksa tidak sarapan sebelum ke sekolah. Dan hasilnya, perutku yang sejak tadi pagi entah kenapa sudah sakit sekarang semakin sakit karenanya.

Ryeowook POV END

Yesung berjalan menuju ruang OSIS bersama seorang namja yang wajahnya serupa dengan seekor ikan. Namja tersebut tak henti-hentinya mengajak bicara Yesung yang pada akhirnya hanya akan dibalas oleh dehaman.

"Ayolah Yesung, aku sangat penasaran dengan dongsaengmu itu. Sebentar saja, kita mampir ke kelasnya lalu setelah itu kau kenalkan aku padanya dan kau boleh pergi." Tiba-tiba Yesung yang berjalan cepat di depan Donghae menghentikan langkahnya sehingga mengharuskan Donghae untuk ikut berhenti.

"Ck! Kau ini mengganggu sekali. Bukankah tadi aku sudah memberitahukan kelasnya, kau cari saja sendiri. Kenapa aku harus jadi penunjuk jalanmu? Memangnya kau akan tersesat di sekolah yang sudah kau sekolahi selama hampir dua tahun." Ucap Yesung panjang lebar akhirnya sambil memandang Donghae dengan tatapan sebal.

BRUK!

"Yaa! Kau punya mata tidak?!" Teriak seorang namja pada yeoja yang baru saja menabraknya. Teriakan namja itu sontak membuat Yesung dan Donghae menengok ke arahnya.

"Mi-mianhe sunbae, aku tidak sengaja." Yeoja itu membungkuk untuk meminta maaf pada namja yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Kau murid baru ya. Kim Ryeowook." Ucap namja itu seraya membaca name tag yeoja tersebut.

"Yaa, itu bukannya dongsaengmu. Kau tidak mau membantunya?" Tanya Donghae pada Yesung sedangkan yang ditanya sudah mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati, jangan kira karena kau anak baru maka kau bisa seenaknya!" Ceramah namja itu dengan nada tinggi sambil mendorong-dorong kepala Ryeowook. Sedangkan yang diceramahi hanya bisa menunduk lemas.

GREP

"Ige mwoya?! Kenapa kau ikut campur?! Jangan karena kau ketua OSIS jadi kau bisa sok jadi pahlawan." Tiba-tiba saja tangan namja yang mendorong kepala Ryeowook sudah digenggam erat oleh Yesung, menghentikan dorongan ke kepala Ryeowook.

"Bukannya ingin sok pahlawan, sunbae. Tapi saudara macam apa yang tega membiarkan dongseangnya diperlakukan seperti tadi."

"Oppa." Ucap Ryeowook lirih.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh lemas Ryeowook terjatuh ke depan. Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung panik seketika dan mulai mengerumuni tubuh Ryeowook. Hanya mengerumuni tanpa ada niat melakukan sesuatu. Yesung yang melihatnya pun sempat shock namun dengan cepat ia menggendongnya bridal style.

"Yaa! Kau mau membawanya ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke UKS, pabbo sunbae." Ucap Yesung tanpa menoleh ke arah namja tersebut dan terus berjalan menuju UKS. Tanpa ada satu pun yang menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja yang sejak tadi terus menatap lekat pada Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook." Gumam namja itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Tanya namja ikan itu seraya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, Donghae hyung. Hanya melihat-lihat saja."

"Pulang sekolah nanti jangan pulang duluan atau pergi ke game center seenaknya. Aku tidak mau dimarahi ahjumma lagi karena dituduh pulang meninggalkanmu."

"Arraseo." Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendirian.

-UKS-

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kekurangan tenaga saja. Apa tadi pagi dia tidak sarapan?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya tersebut pada Yesung.

"Mollayo, seonsaengnim."

"Kalau nanti dia sudah bangun berikan saja dia makanan ini. Ini bekalku, tadi pagi aku membuatnya kelebihan."

"Kamsahamnida, Jaejoong seonsaengnim." Yesung berterima kasih seraya membungkuk pada seonsaengnimnya.

"Ne. Yeojachingumu manis juga, ya." Goda Jaejoong seonsaengnim.

"Dia bukan yeojachinguku tapi dongsaengku, seonsaengnim." Yesung buru-buru mengoreksi perkataan Jaejoong, takut akan terjadi kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut.

"Eoh?! Jadi kau punya dongsaeng, kupikir kau anak tunggal."

"Bukan dongsaeng kandung, baru-baru ini appa menikah lagi."

"Kalau bukan dongsaeng kandung bukan berarti tidak bisa pacaran kan." Goda Jaejoong.

"Eungh." Lenguhan tersebut sontak membuat keduanya menoleh ke asal suara. "Ini di mana?" Tanya Ryeowook melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Ini di UKS, tadi kau pingsan di koridor sekolah. Apa tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan?" Tanya Jaejoong segera setelah dilihatnya Ryeowook mulai sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ne, tadi pagi aku terlambat bangun. Karena tidak ingin terlambat jadi aku nekat tidak sarapan. Oppa kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit terkejut setelah menyadari keberadaan Yesung.

"Tadi dia yang mengantarmu ke sini. Dia menggendongmu sampai ke sini, bridal style pula." Ucap Jaejoong kegirangan seperti baru saja melihat adegan romantis sepasang kekasih.

"Seonsaengnim!" Ucap Yesung kesal. Pipi Ryeowook sudah berubah semerah tomat membayangkan Yesung menggendongnya bridal style.

"Ah, aku harus mengikuti rapat. Kalau sudah merasa cukup sehat kalian bisa pulang. Yang lain juga pasti sudah disuruh pulang." Ucap Jaejoong melarikan diri. Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya memandangi seonsaengnim mereka keluar dari UKS tersebut.

"Ini." Ucap Yesung seraya menyerahkan kotak bekal Jaejoong. "Bukankah kau bilang belum sarapan, jadi makanlah."

"Go-Gomawo." Ryeowook pun menerima bekal tersebut dan mulai memakannya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin membuka percakapan. Terutama Ryeowook, ia sebenarnya masih amat canggung jika harus ditinggal berdua dengan Yesung.

"Aku akan mengambil tas kita, kau tunggu saja di sini." Yesung baru saja akan berdiri ketika tangan Ryeowook menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Apa oppa membenci ummaku?"

"Ani." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Lalu kenapa oppa masih memanggil umma dengan panggilan ahjumma?"

Yesung kembali mendudukkan dirinya lalu memandangi Ryeowook. " Oppa bukannya membenci ahjumma, hanya belum bisa menerimanya. Oppa masih belum mau menggantikan ummaku dengan ahjumma. Mungkin suatu hari nanti oppa akan memanggilnya umma, tapi tidak sekarang." Yesung pun bangkit meninggalkan Ryeowook di UKS tersebut.

"Oppa janji?" Ucap Ryeowook kembali menghentikan Yesung sebelum keluar dari UKS.

"Ne. Habiskan makananmu, oppa akan segera kembali membawa barang-barangmu. Setelah itu kita langsung pulang." Yesung pun akhirnya betul-betul meninggalkan UKS tersebut.

Ryeowook memakan bekal Jaejoong sampai habis tak bersisa. Ia terus menunggu Yesung kembali ke UKS, tapi karena tak kunjung datang Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya namun yang didapatinya hanyalah kelas yang sudah kosong.

"Sepertinya semua sudah pulang. Barang-barang Hyukie juga sudah tidak ada." Ucapnya saat dilihatnya barang-barang teman sebangkunya sekaligus teman pertamanya di sekolah ini sudah tidak ada. Saat akan mengambil barang-barangnya yang terletak di pojok dekat pintu belakang kelas, ia melihat salah satu meja yang diatasnya masih berserakan barang-barang dari sang pemilik. Saat Ryeowook berbalik ke arah pintu tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja yang cukup tinggi mengejutkannya.

"OMMO! Kau mengejutkanku."

"Mianhe, aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku." Ucap namja itu. "Kau pasti tidak mengenaliku, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Tadi pagi aku terlambat jadi kita belum bertemu sejak pagi."

"Lee ah maksudku Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan dulu Kyuhyun-ssi. Annyeong."

"Annyeong."

Ryeowook pun meninggalkan kelasnya dan kembali mencari Yesung. Untungnya Ryeowook segera bertemu dengan Yesung yang juga sedang mencari Ryeowok.

"Kau dari mana? Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu menungguku di UKS?"

"Oppa terlalu lama, jadi aku ke kelasku dulu mengambil barang-barangku."

"Mianhe, tadi oppa ada urusan sebentar dengan Donghae, teman sekelas oppa. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

"Oppa." Ucap Ryeowook menghentikan Yesung yang baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya. Yesung pun hanya berbalik menatap Ryeowook seakan bertanya 'ada apa?' Melalui tatapan matanya. "Apa oppa membenciku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Waktu itu saat aku memberi restu kepada appa dan umma untuk menikah, aku sempat melihat ke arah oppa. Dan dari tatapan oppa seakan menyiratkan kekecewaan."

"Saat itu aku memang merasa kecewa tapi sekarang tidak lagi, jadi bisakah kau berhenti bertanya apa aku membencimu atau apa aku membenci ahjumma?"

"Jadi intinya, apa oppa benci padaku?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Tidak. Apa sekarang sudah jelas?" Tanya Yesung balik dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Ryeowook. "Mulai sekarang jangan pernah tanyakan hal itu lagi, arra?" Tanya Yesung lagi yang kembali mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Ryeowook.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

"Gomawo." Lagi-lagi ucapan Ryeowook kembali menghentikan langkah Yesung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Gomawo karena tidak membenciku dan gomawo karena tadi saat aku bermasalah dengan seorang sunbae, oppa mau menolongku."

"Itu tugasku sebagai oppamu." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook melihat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Yesung membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Ayo pulang." Sambung Yesung kemudian mulai berjalan mendahului Ryeowook.

"Jantungku, kenapa kau berdetak seperti ini?" Ucap Ryeowook meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. "Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Tapi memangnya boleh, jatuh cinta pada oppa sendiri?" Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menepuk kedua pipinya berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang mulai terlihat gila karena bicara sendiri. Setelah merasa sudah cukup sadar, ia segera mengejar Yesung yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

4 tahun kemudian

Ryeowook POV

Kududukkan tubuhku di kursiku di kelas tepat di sebelah sahabatku Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih akrab disapa Hyukie. Sekarang aku duduk di kelas dua SM Senior Highschool. Jangan salah sangka, kali ini aku bisa bersekolah di SM Senior Highschool bukan karena orang tuaku tapi murni karena kemampuan otakku. Aku mati-matian belajar agar bisa masuk sekolah ini dengan usahaku sendiri. Yah, walaupun usaha belajarku tidak lepas dari dua orang terdekatku yaitu Cho Kyuhyun salah satu sahabatku yang merupakan juara olimpiade matematika. Dan yang seorang lagi yang tidak lain dan yang sudah pasti bukan Hyukie (#Eunhyuk : Yaa!#) adalah Yesung oppa, orang yang selama ini selalu menempati hatiku hanya karena sebuah senyumannya.

"Wookie, kau sudah kerja tugas dari Yunho seonsaengnim belum?" Tanya sahabatku yang wajahnya mirip monyet ini.

"Ah! Aku lupa. Bagaimana ini?" Aku bertanya balik pada Hyukie sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. Aku yakin dia sendiri juga belum menyelesaikan tugasnya, otaknya kan sama denganku. Tapi kalau soal hitungan kuakui dia lumayan hebat, apalagi kalau soal uang. Seakan mendapat ilham dari langit, senyumku segera terkembang.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggilku pada namja yang duduk di depanku.

"Hm." Balasnya singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Boleh aku pinjam tugasmu?"

"Hm."Balasnya singkat tanpa menoleh lagi. Aku pun menunggunya menyerahkan tugasnya, tapi karena ia tidak juga memberikan tugasnya aku pun mendorong punggungnya untuk memanggilnya lagi.

"Game Over." Ups! Suara apa itu barusan. Jangan bilang kalau dia sedang memainkan PSPnya tadi.

"YAA! Aku kalah lagi karena kau." Marahnya padaku.

"YAA EVIL, JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEKATKU!" Marah Hyukie pada Kyuhyun. 'Rasakan kau' batinku.

"Yaa monyet, kau juga jangan berteriak di dekatku atau kulaporkan pada Donghae hyung kalau kau pernah berkencan dengan namja lain di belakangnya" balas Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang harus kujelaskan mengenai Hyukie, ia sudah berpacaran dengan Donghae oppa, sepupu Kyuhyun, selama hampir 3 tahun. Yang tidak kumengerti adalah bagaimana bisa ikan dan monyet bersatu. Tapi jika mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Donghae oppa selama hampir setahun untuk mendapatkan Hyukie, rasanya aku jadi terharu sendiri. Donghae oppa bahkan rela berhenti menjadi seorang playboy hanya demi Hyukie.

"Kau.."

"Aah, sudah-sudah. Kyu, mana tugasmu dari Yunho seonsaengnim, aku mau pinjam." Potongku sebelum Eunhyuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak mengerjakannya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"MWO?!" Teriakku bersamaan dengan Eunhyuk. Kenapa Hyukie juga kaget? Sudah kuduga dia pasti belum mengerjakan tugasnya juga.

"Aish, kalian ini kenapa sih? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak mengerjakannya? Sejarah bukan pelajaran kesukaanku, jadi untuk apa aku mengerjakannya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengorek telinganya yang mungkin hampir tuli akibat teriakanku dan Hyukie yang memekakkan telinga.

Akhirnya hari itu kami bertiga mendapat hukuman dari Yunho seonsaengnim berdiri di depan kelas sampai jam pelajarannya selesai. Dasar seonsaengnim kejam beda sekali dengan istrinya Jaejoong seonsaengnim, guru UKS di Junior Highschool dulu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau ini memalukan? Orang-orang yang lewat di depan kelas kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menertawai kami. Dan puncaknya saat Yesung oppa dan Donghae oppa berjalan ke arah kami dengan diiringi gelak tawa dari Donghae oppa. Ini sungguh memalukan.

Ryeowook POV END

Kyuhyun POV

Aku sebenarnya sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Yunho seonsaengnim, tapi aku sengaja berpura-pura tidak mengerjakannya agar aku bisa menemanimu dihukum. Karena aku tahu kalau pun kau meminjam tugasku, kau tidak akan sempat menyalin semuanya sebelum seonsaengnim masuk.

Saat-saat seperti ini sungguh membahagiakan bagiku. Meskipun kau merasa malu ditertawakan oleh orang-orang yang lewat, tapi bagiku mereka seakan tersenyum memberi selamat pada kita seperti di acara-acara pernikahan. Tapi semua hayalanku buyar seketika mendengar suara cempreng di tengah-tengah kita. Seandainya saja monyet jelek itu tidak ikut dihukum, lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku.

"Donghae oppa, berhenti menertawaiku." Ucap Hyukie mempoutkan bibirnya. Hoek! Dia kira dia imut, yang kulihat malah seperti monyet yang minta dicium ikan.

"Hahaha, mianhe chagi. Habisnya setiap kali aku melihatmu dihukum selalu bersama Wookie dan Kyuhyun. Apa kalian sengaja janjian untuk dihukum?"

"Mana mungkin ikan cucut pabbo." Ish mukanya yang malu-malu mau itu rasanya mau kutabok saja.

"Kali ini dihukum karena apa?" Suara baritone milik Yesung hyung menyadarkanku dari mual melihat wajah Hyukie.

"Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas dari Yunho seonsaengnim."

"Bukankah kemarin sudah kuingatkan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu." Ceramah Yesung hyung pada Wookie.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan yang lainnya, tapi aku melupakan tugas dari Yunho seonsaengnim."

"Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi."Ucap Yesung hyung seraya mengusap rambut Wookie.

Aku paling benci melihat mereka berdua seperti itu. Apa bagusnya Yesung hyung sampai-sampai hanya dia yang ada di hati dan mata Wookie. Ya, aku tahu kalau Wookie menyukai Yesung hyung. Dulu aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Wookie dan Hyukie. Aku memang bukan namja populer apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Yesung hyung. Aku bahkan cenderung terlihat seperti namja nerd. Tapi tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja sebagai seorang namja bukan sebagai seorang sahabat.

'Wookie, saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghaeyo.'

Kyuhyun POV END

Tidak terasa hari berlalu begitu cepat. Bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar sejak tadi. Semua murid SM Senior Highschool sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Haah, ini membosankan. Tiap hari harus menunggu Yesung oppa seperti ini. Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan?" Ryeowook menyandarkan pundaknya di sandaran bangku taman sekolahnya.

"Ani, menurutku ini tidak membosankan. Karena ada kau yang menemaniku, jadi aku tidak merasa bosan." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus walaupun yang tampak hanyalah sebuah seringaian.

"Jangan menggombal seperti itu, sangat tidak cocok dengan imagemu. Mereka lama sekali." Ucapan Ryeowook seketika itu juga menghapuskan senyum tulus Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan?" Gumam Kyuhyun lirih yang masih bisa didengar Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Ini benar-benar sangat membosankan."

'Bukan perasaan itu yang kumaksudkan.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Oh, oppa!" Ryeowook langsung bangkit dari duduknya begitu melihat Yesung dan Donghae mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Mianhe kami agak lama." Sesal Yesung.

"Gwenchanayo oppa, kan ada Kyuhyun yang menemaniku."

"Kyuhyun? Untuk apa Kyu.." Ucapan Donghae terpotong karena tangan Kyuhyun yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Karena sudah ada Yesung hyung, jadi kami pulang dulu. Annyeong!" Ucap Kyuhyun cepat lalu menarik Donghae pergi dari hadapan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Oppa, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lelah."

"Arra. Kajja!" Ajak Yesung yang diikuti Ryeowook.

Di lain tempat, Donghae sedang menginterogasi Kyuhyun di tempat yang tidak jauh dari sekolah.

"Kenapa kau masih menungguku? Bukankah dua hari yang lalu aku sudah menyewa apartement sendiri. Aku sudah tidak tinggal di rumahmu. Kenapa masih mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Donghae penuh selidik.

"Wae?! Apa salahnya aku menunggu hyung pulang? Aku hanya kasihan pada hyung karena tidak ada yang menemani hyung pulang nantinya. Yeojachingu hyung saja tidak mau menunggu hyung." Kyuhyun berusaha berdalih agar niat sebenarnya tidak ketahuan.

"Dia tidak menungguku karena aku yang menyuruhnya pulang. Aku tidak mau dia kelelahan hanya karena menungguku." Balas Donghae kesal karena yeojachingunya dibawa-bawa. "Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Wookie." Tebak Donghae namun tepat sasaran. Hampir saja Kyuhyun terpancing kalau saja ia tidak segera menenangkan diri dan mencari alasan.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Selain aku kasihan pada hyung, aku juga ada alasan lain. Belakangan ini umma selalu menanyakan tentang hyung, sebaiknya hyung berkunjung sebentar agar umma bisa lebih tenang."

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Donghae masih belum percaya.

"Jengmalyo!" Jawab Kyuhyun tegas agar Donghae percaya padanya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Ayo pulang, aku lelah sekali."

'Fiuh, syukurlah Donghae hyung percaya.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan mobil Yesung. Keduanya nampak diam tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan. Meskipun di depan orang-orang keduanya terlihat sangat dekat, tapi kalau sudah ditinggal berdua saja keduanya akan saling diam.

Walaupun saling diam namun sebenarnya Ryeowook diam-diam memperhatikan Yesung tanpa sepengetahuannya. ' Oppa yang selama ini kukenal sudah banyak berubah. Sekarang dia sudah lebih tinggi dariku, bahunya pun semakin lebar. Suranya semakin berat dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya semakin dewasa, walaupun sikapnya masih sering dingin.' Batin seorang Ryeowook setiap harinya.

Mereka terus saling diam hingga akhirnya mereka samai di rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, kedua orang tua mereka sudah menanti di ruang tamu. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa dimana Kim Youngwoon, appa mereka, sudah berada di rumah pada jam segini. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa, Yesung dan Ryeowook segera bergabung di ruang tamu tersebut tanpa menunggu disuruh.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Kangin basa-basi.

"Ne, kami baru saja pulang." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, langsung saja katakan intinya." Ujar Yesung tidak mau membuang waktu.

"Baiklah, appa akan langsung ke intinya. Appa diminta atasan appa untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Busan, jadi kita semua harus pindah. Tapi karena Yesung sudah kelas tiga tidak mungkin baginya untuk pindah sekolah, jadi Yesung akan tinggal di sini sementara kita pindah ke Busan." Jelas Kangin.

"Umma sudah setuju untuk ikut dengan appamu. Sekarang pertanyaannya, apa kau juga ingin ikut ke Busan, Wookie?" Tanya Leeteuk pada putrinya.

"Jika aku bilang ingin tinggal di sini, apakah appa dan umma akan mengijinkanku?" Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook justru bertanya balik. Alhasil semua mata tertuju padanya. Kim Ryeowook, yeoja yang bisa dibilang cukup manja dan tidak akan pernah mau terpisah dari ummanya memilih untuk tinggal berjauhan dari sang umma.

"Kau yakin ingin tetap tinggal di sini? Kau akan tinggal jauh dari ahjumma." Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook, mencoba meyakinkan keputusan Ryeowook

"Aku yakin oppa. Aku sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya pindah sekolah, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Aku harus bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, merasa canggung dengan orang-orang disekitarku. Tidak ada satu pun yang kukenal di sana. Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau ikut pindah, kami tidak akan memaksamu. Lagi pula di sini ada Yesung yang bisa menjagamu. Kau pun bisa memasak, jadi kalian bisa saling menjaga." Ucap Kangin dengan tenang. " Lusa kami akan berangkat. Kalian pasti lelah, sebaiknya kalian beristirahat sekarang juga."

Setelah mendapat ijin dari sang appa, keduanya langsung berdiri dan menuju kamar masing-masing. Sebelum memasuki kamar masing-masing, keduanya sempat saling bertemu pandang namun tak satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Yesung yang pertama masuk ke kamarnya memutuskan pandangan mereka kemudian disusul oleh Ryeowook.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu sambil mendesah berat. "Bagaimana bisa aku tinggal berdua saja dengan Yesung oppa? Aku pasti tidak bisa menahan degup jantungku setiap harinya."

Sedangkan di kamar sebelahnya, Yesung juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Bersandar pada pintu sambil mendesah berat. Bedanya saat ini Yesung memegangi dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Aku bisa gila jika harus berdua saja dengannya."

**TBC.**

Yay! Akhirnya author bisa bikin fanfiction baru. Hehehe, padahal fanfiction sebelumnya saja belum selesai sekarang sudah ada yang baru. Tapi author janji akan menyelesaikan fanfiction author sedikit demi ini fanfic baru, jadi tidak banyak yang perlu di sampaikan.

Di chapter ini memang belum ada moment-moment yang cukup berarti, tapi di chapter berikutnya baru akan ada moment-moment romance-nya. Jadi kalau memang mau baca YeWook moment ataupun KyuWook moment harap memberikan review. Mungkin saja nanti author akan memunculkan KyuMin moment.

Dan kemungkinan besar fanfic ini akan sedikit mengarah ke rate-M jadi bagi anak kecil atau mereka yang belum cukup umur harap menjauhi fanfic ini sebelum ratenya berubah. Tapi kalau ada yang nekat tetap baca itu bukan hak saya untuk melarang, lagi pula saya juga tidak mungkin tahu umur para readers.

Gomawo sudah mau membaca fanfic ini. Yang sudah baca atau pun terlanjur membaca harap memberikan review karena tanpa review kalian author bukanlah apa-apa.


	2. pengumuman

Dear readersku yg masih setia nungguin fanfic ini update, jeongmal mianhe author nggak bisa lanjut dulu untuk sementara waktu. Karena author lagi sibuk dengan ujian akhir, jd author tdk bisa lanjut nulis dulu.

Perkiraan author mungkin baru bisa lanjut fanfic ini sekitar akhir bulan Juli atau awal Agustus.

Kalau memang masih penasaran harap ditunggu.

From Yewookie9


End file.
